Transmission shifter assemblies conventionally include a shifter and a lever for operating the shifter by manual movement. The shifter normally includes an operating member having a lower end that shifts an associated transmission and having an upwardly projecting upper end at which a lower end of the lever is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,943 discloses a sound insulating coupling for connecting a transmission shifter lever and operating member. This coupling includes male and female portions that are axially interengaged with each other with interposed rubber cushions to connect the shifter operating member and the lever in a manner which limits the transmission of noise and vibration. A snap action securement of a retaining jacket that receives the rubber cushion secures the male and female portions of the coupling to each other against axial movement that would disengage the lever from the operating member.